Happy New Year
by srkforever
Summary: Er hasste es. Warum mussten diese Feiertage auch so schnell hintereinander kommen? Erst Weihnachten und jetzt Silvester. Es war zum Kotzen! Anders konnte man es einfach nicht ausdrücken.


**A/N: Das ist eine Geschichte, die ich letztes Jahr zu Silvester geschrieben habe. Mitlerweile lese ich keine Sanji/Zoro Geschichten mehr, da ich angefangen habe andere Fandoms auf englisch zu lesen. Aber ich hoffe, die kleine Story gefällt euch trotzdem.**

Happy New Year

Er hasste es. Warum mussten diese Feiertage auch so schnell hintereinander kommen? Erst Weihnachten und jetzt Silvester. Es war zum Kotzen! Anders konnte man es einfach nicht ausdrücken.

Das Schlimmste an der ganzen Sache war jedoch, dass Zorro sich dieses Jahr nicht davor drücken konnte. Jedenfalls nicht so, wie er es sonst immer getan hatte. Seine "Freunde" zwangen ihn dazu. Warum sonst saß er hier gerade auf einer Silvesterparty mitten unter ihnen und hielt sich an seiner Flasche Bier fest, um nicht vollends den Verstand zu verlieren? Seine Freunde waren aller bester Laune. Sie alle freuten sich auf das nächste Jahr. Nur er nicht. Er wusste, dass es genauso beschissen, wie das letzte laufen würde. Was sollte sich auch groß verändern?

Sein Blick glitt einmal durch den Raum. Überall waren Luftballons verteilt und an den Decken hingen Luftschlangen, so wie sie auch auf den Tischen lagen. Hier und dort konnte man auch vereinzelte Girlanden erkennen. Erneut fragte er sich, wieso er sich dazu herabgelassen hatte, Silvester mit seinen Freunden in dieser Disco zu feiern. Die Musik war zum Kotzen, das Bier schmeckte kein bisschen, die Luft war durch die Nebelmaschinen total stickig und die Leute hier nervten ihn auch. Vor sich hin brummend, trank Zorro ein Schluck Bier und hoffte, dass er bald betrunken genug war, um nicht mehr all zu viel von der ganzen Party, wenn man sie denn als solche bezeichnen konnte, mit zu bekommen. Aber er bezweifelte stark, dass das zu machen war. Dafür war er einfach zu trinkfest.

Leise seufzend, stellte er die Flasche wieder auf den Tisch. Und wem hatte er das ganze zu verdanken? Ruffy! Seinem besten Freund. Der beste Freund, der direkt neben ihm saß und dieses breite Grinsen im Gesicht hatte. Als gäbe es für ihn nichts Schöneres, als mit all seinen Freunden Silvester zu feiern. Gut, wenn Zorro genauer darüber nachdachte, war es sicherlich auch so. Deswegen konnte er ihm auch diese Bitte nicht abschlagen. Wer konnte auch schon diesen großen, traurigen Hundeaugen widerstehen? Er jedenfalls nicht.

Sein Blick glitt von seinem Besten Freund aus, einen Platz weiter, zu der orangehaarigen Hexe, wie Zorro sie gerne nannte. Wobei, geldgierige Zicke und Teufelsweib trafen es wohl eher. Er konnte bis heute nicht verstehen, wieso er sich mit dieser Ziege abgab. Im nächsten Moment beugte sie sich jedoch zu Ruffy und küsste ihn direkt auf den Mund. Ach ja, das war es. Sie war Ruffys feste Freundin.

Lautes Lachen ließ seine Augen zu dem nächsten Platz neben ihm wandern. Lysop erzählte anscheinen wieder eines seiner Lügenmärchen und erheiterte damit Chopper und Franky neben sich. Wobei eher Chopper seinen Spaß hatte, während Franky in Tränen ausgebrochen war. Zorro konnte nur mit dem Kopf schütteln und sich erneut die Frage stellen, wie so ein kräftiger Kerl, wie Franky, nur so nah am Wasser gebaut sein konnte. War ja fast schlimmer als jedes Weib. Aber er musste auch zugeben, dass er nicht wirklich etwas dagegen hatte. So kannte er Franky und so mochte er ihn, wie auch die anderen beiden.

Während der Blauhaarige versuchte, seinen Tränenfluss zu stoppen, wurde ihm durch eine zierliche Frauenhand ein weißes Taschentuch gereicht. „Danke.", schniefte er und schnäuzte einmal lautstark hinein, worüber die Frau neben ihm nur Lächeln konnte. Robin. Sie war wohl die mit Abstand ruhigste Person, mit Ausnahme von ihm, unter seinen Freunden. Zorro fand es angenehm. Wenigstens eine Person, mit der Mann vernünftig reden konnte, ohne gleich genervt zu sein. So gern er seine Freunde auch hatte, seinen Nerven taten sie teilweise wirklich nicht gut.

Erneut seufzend, trank er sein Bier leer. Bewusst hatte er bisher eine Person in der Runde nicht angesehen. Wozu auch. Er wusste eh, was sie tat. Jetzt sollte er vielleicht erst mal zu sehen, dass er eine neues Bier bekam. Wobei, wohl eher etwas Stärkeres. Wenn er Glück hatte, schaffte er es, sich doch so weit zu betrinken, dass er zumindest nicht mehr alles mitbekam, was hier so ablief.

Kurz bevor Zorro jedoch aufstand, streiften seine Augen doch zum gegenüberliegenden Tischende. Sofort bereute er es. Das, was er sah, gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht. Der Koch, oder auch Sanji genannt, saß auf einem Stuhl und flirtete mal wieder mit irgendeinem Weib. So ein Busenwunder, dass sich frech auf seinen Schoß gesetzt hatte, ohne, dass es ihn zu stören schien. Nein, es gefiel ihm natürlich. Was hätte man auch sonst von ihm erwarten sollen? Verführerisch hatte sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals gelegt und kicherte, während er ihr etwas ins Ohr flüsterte. Wobei er wohl eher schreien musste, bei der lauten Musik. Als nächstes platzierte sie einen Kuss auf seiner Wange. Triumphierend suchte der Blick des Kochs den seinen. Anscheinend hatte er bemerkt, dass er beobachtet wurde.

Zorro knurrte. Ok, JETZT war es definitiv Zeit, für etwas stärkeres als Bier. Mit einem „Bin gleich wieder da." zu Ruffy, erhob er sich und ging auf die Theke zu, Sanji keines weiteren Blickes mehr würdigend. „Einmal Bacardi-Cola, aber mit VIEL Bacardi.", bestellte er sich und lehnte sich dann mit dem Rücken an die Theke. „So eine Scheiße! Wieso bringt mich das Gehabe von diesem dämlichen Kochtopf so auf die Palme? Eigentlich sollte ich das gewohnt sein.", fluchte er vor sich hin, während seine Augen wieder Sanji suchten. Das Weibsbild hatte sich verzogen, dafür war er aber schon an der nächsten dran. Verdammter Casanova!

Wütend drehte Zorro sich wieder zur Bedienung, die ihm gerade sein Glas hinstelle. „Danke.", meinte er knapp und nahm direkt einen großen Schluck. Das tat wirklich gut. Vielleicht würde ihn der Alkohol auch auf andere Gedanken bringen. Gedanken, die nicht mit diesem Scheißtypen von Koch zu tun hatten. Immer wieder blickte er zu ihm rüber, nur um sich immer mieser zu fühlen. Wem machte er hier eigentlich etwas vor? Zorro wusste genau, warum ihm das Gehabe des Kochs so an die Nieren ging. Aber er versuchte es immer wieder zu verdrängen. Erfolglos.

„Das kann echt nicht wahr sein." Seufzend schloss er seine Augen. Sich noch mal dasselbe Getränk bestellend, dachte er darüber nach, wie es so weit gekommen war. „Wie, verdammt noch mal, konnte ich mich in diesen Casanova verlieben?!" Zorro erschrak. Jetzt hatte er es tatsächlich ausgesprochen. Das erste Mal. Es war zwar nicht laut, aber immerhin in seinen Gedanken. Bis jetzt hatte er sich immer davor gesträubt, das Wort "Liebe" zu benutzen. Aber jetzt? Knurrend stieß er sich von der Theke ab, um einen etwas ruhigeren Ort zu finden, nicht ohne dabei sein Glas zu vergessen. Vielleicht konnte er sich, wenn er lange genug alleine war, seine Frage doch noch irgendwie selbst beantworten. Wobei er wenig Hoffnung hatte.

Gut, dass er schwul war, wusste er schon länger. Er hatte auch schon die eine oder andere Beziehung zu einen Mann, wobei dort eigentlich nie tiefere Gefühle mit im Spiel waren. Zorro wusste noch nicht einmal, dass er so was wie Liebe überhaupt empfinden konnte. Eigentlich war er doch ein, wie sagten seine Freunde so schon, Eisklotz was Gefühle anging. Und sie hatten recht. Natürlich konnte er etwas empfinden. Da war er nicht anders, als alle anderen Menschen auch. Nur wurde ihm von frühester Kindheit an, eingetrichtert, dass er keine Gefühl zeigen durfte. Gefühle machten schwach. Vor allem Liebe machte schwach. Bis heute hatte er sich auch daran gehalten. Erneut blickte er zu dem Tisch seiner Freunde. Wie gesagt, bis heute.

Alle seine Freunde wussten, dass er schwul war. Er hatte nie ein Geheimnis daraus gemacht. Warum auch? Es war keine Krankheit oder so etwas. Wenn es auch Leute gab, die das behaupteten. Und so wusste er, dass er wahre Freunde hatte, die ihn so akzeptierten, wie er war. Wenn auch manchmal der ein oder andere dumme Spruch fiel. Vor allem von Sanji. Der "Hetero aus Überzeugung", wie er selber immer wieder von sich behauptete. Aber insgesamt hatten sie alle nichts dagegen. Was ihn mehr als freute.

Zorro hatte endlich eine einigermaßen ruhige Ecke gefunden, von der aus er aber weiterhin seine Freunde sehen konnte. Sie schienen wirklich alle Spaß zu haben. Vielleicht war es da besser, ihnen das nicht mit seiner miesen Laune zu verderben. Er warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr. Halb elf. Bald hatte er es geschafft. Auch wenn er wusste, dass die Party wohl noch bis tief in die Nacht gehen würde, so konnte er sich doch nach zwölf verdrücken. Er hatte mit seinen Freunden, mehr oder weniger, in das neue Jahr reinzufeiern. Mehr verlangte Ruffy auch nicht.

Seinen Gedanken nachhängend, trank er immer wieder einen Schluck von seinem Getränk und versuchte so gut es ging die Zeit bis Mitternacht zu überbrücken. Langsam spürte er auch, wenn auch schwach, dass der Alkohol seine Arbeit tat. „Immerhin etwas.", dachte er. Zorro blieb in der Ecke sitzen, erhob sich nur, wenn er ein neues Getränk brauchte. So verging die Zeit und ehe er es merkte, war es schon Viertel vor zwölf. Die ganze Zeit hatte er seine Freunde beobachtet, die sich immer komischer benahmen. Was Alkohol alles mit Menschen anrichten konnte. Im Endeffekt war er doch froh, dass er so viel vertrug, ohne auch nur leicht zu lallen.

Von seinen Freunden schien es am meisten Sanji erwischt zu haben, worüber er nur schmunzeln konnte. Der Koch vertrug einfach nichts. Er schäkerte zwar immer noch mit irgendwelchen Frauen rum, aber an seinen Bewegungen war genau zu erkennen, dass er wirklich schon etwas zu viel intus hatte. Aber was sollte das Zorro stören? Der Kerl war alt genug, um auf sich selbst aufzupassen.

Sein Blick wandte sich vom Koch ab und er beobachtete einige andere Gäste. Es faszinierte Zorro immer wieder, wie viele verschiedene Menschen sich auf einem Fleck versammeln konnten. Und wie blöd sich einige von ihnen dabei auch immer noch benahmen, wobei der Alkohol auch einiges dazu beitrug. Vor allem, die Leute auf der Tanzfläche waren einfach nur komisch. Heute war ein Mann dabei, der bestimmt dachte, er wäre der coolste, wegen seinen Moves. Dabei sah das einfach nur bescheuert aus, aber weggucken konnte man auch nicht. „Wie ein Unfall.", dachte Zorro, „Man will weggucken, kann aber nicht."

Schließlich stand er auf, um ein wenig frische Luft schnappen zu gehen. Dann konnte er sich auch gleich das Feuerwerk ansehen. Auch, wenn er Silvester selbst nicht mochte, diese bunten Farben hatten etwas. Draußen war es kalt und er schüttelte sich leicht. Sein Atem schwebte silbern in den Himmel. Es war eine klare Nacht. Keine einzige Wolke war am Himmel. Das würde das Feuerwerk nur noch atemberaubender machen. Eine Weile beobachtete Zorro die Sterne. Etwas, was eigentlich so gar nicht zu ihm passte, aber hier draußen sah ihn ja niemand. Mittlerweile war es fünf Minuten vor zwölf.

Ohne, dass er es bemerkte, näherte sich ihm einer Person, die sich direkt neben ihn stellte. „Marimo.", sprach sie ihn und Zorro zuckte kurz zusammen, nur um dann zur Seite zu blicken. „Was willst du Koch?" Sanji kicherte. „Jetzt sei doch nicht gleich wieder so brummig. Die anderen wollen gleich anstoßen und haben mir den Auftrag erteilt, dich zu holen." Die ganzen Sätze waren lallend von ihm gekommen. Sanji hatte wohl noch mehr intus, als Zorro gedacht hatte. „Keine Lust.", brummte dieser jedoch nur und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ach jetzt komm Marimo.", meinte der Koch, doch der Grünhaarige rührte sich nicht. Sanji zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dann bleib ich eben hier." „Mach, was du nicht lassen kannst." Wieder kicherte der Blonde und lehnte seine Kopf an die Schulter des Größeren. „Du riechst gut.", flüsterte er und schloss die Augen. Zorro hob eine Augenbraue. So was vom Koch zu hören, war irgendwie, wie sollte er das sagen, angsteinflößend. „Du hast zu viel getrunken, Kochlöffel.", meinte er nur, ließ aber Sanjis Kopf, wo er war. Die Nähe war angenehm und so schnell würde er das wohl nicht wieder haben. Er seufzte leise. Wie oft hatte er das eigentlich an diesem Abend getan?

Weiterhin den Himmel beobachtend, bemerkte er plötzlich eine Hand, die sanft über seine Brust strich. Irritiert blickte er diese an und dann zum Koch, der ihn aber nicht ansah, sondern mit seinen Blick seiner Hand folgte. „Was wird das, wenn's fertig ist, Gemüseputzer?", fragte Zorro und hob dieses Mal beide Augenbrauen. „Ein paar Streicheleinheiten für dich, Spinatschädel. Tut dir bestimmt gut." „Streicheleinheiten? Wie komme ich denn zu dieser Ehre?", fragte Zorro. „Einfach so.", murmelte Sanji und trat jetzt vor den Grünhaarigen, ohne dabei allerdings die Hand wegzunehmen. Im Gegenteil. Mit seiner anderen Hand löste er die verschränkten Arme Zorros, um mehr Platz zu haben. „Du fühlst dich gut an.", nuschelte er dabei und trat noch einen Schritt auf den Größeren zu.

Im nächsten Moment wurde seine Hand jedoch fest gehalten. „Lass das. Du bist anscheinend nicht ganz bei Sinnen.", knurrte Zorro. „Glaubst du.", erwiderte dieser nur und nahm seine andere Hand, um weiter über die muskulöse Brust zu streichen. „Du hattest so was doch schon lange nicht mehr, oder?" Der Grünhaarige wurde rot. „Selbst wenn, ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht, Koch." „Also ja.", meinte Sanji nur träge, befreite seine Hand aus der Zorros und schlang jetzt seine Arme um dessen Nacken. „Was hast du vor?" Argwöhnisch betrachtete Zorro den Blonden, welcher ihm in die Augen sah, und versuchte, Sanjis Arme von seinem Hals zu lösen. „Etwas, was dir bestimmt gefallen wird, Marimo.", flüsterte der Koch und kam dem Gesicht des Anderen langsam näher. „Kochlöffel!", mahnte dieser, als man im Hintergrund einen Countdown hören konnte. „10... 9... 8...!"

Zorro fühlte sich unwohl. Was hatte dieser verdammte Koch nur wieder vor? Nicht, dass er ihn nicht auch küssen wollte..., was der andere sicherlich vor hatte. Eigentlich wäre das die Erfüllung eines seiner geheimsten Wünsche gewesen, aber er wusste schon im voraus, dass das alles einen bitteren Beigeschmack haben würde. Sanji war betrunken und wusste nicht mehr, was er tat. Vielleicht würde er sich nicht mal mehr daran erinnern können? So wollte er das alles nicht. Es wäre ein Ausnutzen der Situation gewesen und das konnte er mit seinem Gewissen nicht vereinbaren. Aber vor allem wollte er es Sanji nicht an tun. Immerhin machte er mehr als nur deutlich, dass sein Herz nur für Frauen schlug. Deswegen versuchte er weiterhin die Arme um seinen Hals zu lösen, aber der Koch war unnachgiebig.

„3... 2... 1!", hörte Zorro noch, bevor im nächsten Augenblick weiche Lippen auf seinen lagen. Geschockt riss er die Augen auf und versuchte noch kurz die Arme des Kleineren zu lösen. Aber als Sanji schließlich seine Lippen sanft gegen seine bewegte, ließ er sich fallen. Er wollte jetzt nicht denken. Wenn der Koch das konnte, konnte er es auch. Seine Arme schlangen sich um den Körper des Mannes, der im Vergleich zu seinem, zierlich und zerbrechlich wirkte. Sanji drückte sich noch etwas mehr an ihn und ließ jetzt, da er keine Gegenwehr mehr spürte, die Zunge aus seinem Mund gleiten und strich damit über die rauen Lippen seines Gegenüber. Dieser gewährte ihm den Einlass und ein wildes Zungenduell begann, bei dem keiner die Oberhand erhielt.

Zorro schmeckte den Koch. So intensiv, wie er es sich in seinen Träumen nie hätte vorstellen können. Er schmeckte den Rauch von Zigaretten und einen Hauch von Honig. Was er aber nicht schmeckte, war der Alkohol, den der Kleinere getrunken hatte. Aber er verschwendete keinen weiteren Gedanken daran, sondern genoss das Hier und Jetzt. So einen Moment würde es für ihn schließlich nie wieder geben.

Langsam und atemlos lösten die beiden Männer sich wieder voneinander und sahen sich an. „Wusstest du Marimo...", sagte der Blonde leise, „dass man mit der Person, die man um Mitternacht an Silvester küsst, das ganze nächste Jahr zusammen bleibt?" „Was?", fragte Zorro perplex und starrte Sanji an. Wo war denn das Lallen geblieben? Dieser lächelte ihn aber nur liebevoll an. „Du... bist... gar nicht betrunken?", stotterte der Grünhaarige weiter. Der andere konnte nur Nicken. „Aber... wieso?" „Ist das denn nicht offensichtlich, Marimo?" „..." Zorro konnte nicht antworten. Das alles hier, war zu viel für seinen Verstand. Wenn der Koch nicht betrunken war, wieso hatte er ihn dann geküsst?

Der Blonde lächelte weiter und näherte sich dem Ohr des Grünhaarigen. „Ich liebe dich, du Idiot.", flüsterte er und verpasse Zorro eine Gänsehaut. „Wie?", fragte er nach und konnte es nicht glauben. Er hatte sich doch bestimmt verhört. „Ich liebe dich.", wiederholte Sanji und sah den Größeren wieder an. „Aber... du... bist doch nicht schwul.", versuchte Zorro wieder klare Verhältnisse zu schaffen, was ihm aber nicht so recht gelingen wollte. „Dinge ändern sich.", meinte der Koch nur lapidar und näherte sich dem Grünhaarigen wieder. „Aber...", wollte Zorro erneut ansetzen. „Halt die Klappe, Marimo. Sag lieber, dass du mich auch liebst."

Das alles hier war ein Traum. Zwar ein schöner, aber immer noch nur ein Traum. Und gleich würde er wieder aufwachen. Der Mann vor ihm hatte ihm gerade NICHT gesagt, dass er ihn liebte. Er biss sich auf die Lippen und spürte ein Zwicken. Also war es doch kein Traum. „Was ist nun?", fragte Sanji. „Ich..." Zorro konnte nicht. Er konnte es einfach nicht sagen. „Marimo.", brummte der Blonde nun und löste sich langsam vom anderen. Der Grünhaarige musste lächeln. So lange hatte er schon von diesen Moment geträumt und jetzt schien er in Erfüllung zu gehen. Sanft zog er den Koch wieder an sich. „Ich liebe dich auch.", sagte er leise und legte seine Lippen wieder auf die des anderen.

„Aber, wenn du mich liebst, wieso hast du dann so viel mit den Frauen geflirtet?", musste er doch noch nachfragen, als er den Kuss wieder löste. „Irgendwie muss man dich ja ein bisschen ärgern. Und ich wollte sehen, ob ich Recht hatte."  
„Womit recht?"  
„Dass du eifersüchtig geworden bist."  
„Das war also alles Absicht, ja?"  
Sanji kicherte. „Jop."  
„Kleines Biest.", flüsterte Zorro, schnappte aber gleich wieder nach den Lippen des Blonden. „Frohes neues Jahr, Zorro.", sagte der Blonde zwischen zwei Küssen, woraufhin der Größere nur schmunzeln konnte. Dieses Jahr würde bestimmt das beste von allen werden!

ENDE


End file.
